Insufficient Memory?
by Hydrilla
Summary: "Insufficient memory?" / Sakura hanya ingin mengecek files apa saja yang terisi di memory card ponsel Sasuke sehingga tak dapat menyimpan data lagi. Nyatanya, hal itu membawanya ke dalam suatu rahasia yang disembunyikan Sasuke./ Jadi, itu sebabnya memory card Sasuke penuh hingga tumpah-tumpah. Isinya—/ Untung Sakura belum lihat konten di files video Sasuke/ A SasuSaku fluffy, OS XD


_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**INSUFFICIENT MEMORY? **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Standard warning applied**_

_**.**_

_**A SasuSaku and Fluffy, as always.**_

_**Hai, gaes ^O^)/ Long time no see, nee? Hopefully you'll enjoy this one ({})**_

_**-oOo-**_

Haruno Sakura itu seperti murid perempuan lainnya. Menyukai hal manis dan imut, serta memimpikan kisah cinta yang romantis. Ia mengikuti segala _trend_ yang terjadi dikalangan anak muda yang ia anggap masih rasional—lagipula Sakura juga tidak mau melakukan _trend _konyol seperti memakai celana dalam di kepala. Sama sekali bukan hal keren dan itu memalukan.

Termasuk juga _selfie. _

Oh, ayolah. _Trend _ini sudah mendunia, bukan? Tingkat _narsisme _di seluruh dunia itu begitu besar. Lagipula, memangnya tidak boleh mengabadikan prospek masa depan untuk cari pacar?

Apalagi untuk Haruno Sakura. Puja Mama Mebuki dan Papa Kizashi yang entah kenapa bisa membuat anak berwajah imut dengan pipi _chubby _yang menggemaskan. Ini berkah dari mana saat keduanya tidak memiliki unsur imut dalam konstur wajah mereka?

Mengerucutkan bibir, menggembungkan pipi, menjulurkan lidah, semuanya sudah seperti gaya wajib saat berfoto. Pasang wajah seimut mungkin adalah prinsip dasar. Kamera kualitas terbaik pun digunakan untuk hasil yang baik pula. Tak jarang _photo editor _ikut berperan.

_Selfie _seolah menjadi hobi baru yang bisa dilakukan di mana saja. Apalagi _selfie_ bersama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, dan Karin.

Wajah mereka saling berdempetan, memasang wajah imut yang terpampang di layar _handphone _yang disangga oleh _tongsis._

Memasang ekspresi-ekspresi unik mereka, keenamnya seakan tak memedulikan bahwa jam pelajaran sudah dimulai semenjak duapuluh menit lalu dan Kakashi-_sensei _absen lagi. Setelah terpotret menjadi empat bagian foto dalam satu layar, mereka mengamati hasil jepretan kamera milik Hinata tersebut.

"Yaaah, kok agak buram sih?" Sakura berseru kecewa.

"Dasar, _Forehead. _Kamera depan ponsel Hinata hanya 0.3 _mega pixel_. Jelas tidak terlalu bagus." Ino menjitak kepala Sakura dengan _penuh_ sayang.

"Memang kamera ponselmu lebih bagus, Sak?" Tenten mengunyah permen karetnya dan menggelembungkannya.

"Sama sepertinya." Sakura _nyengir _inosen.

"Ah!" Sakura menjentikkan jarinya, pertanda mendapat ide bagus. "Aku tahu siapa yang memiliki kamera paling baik di kelas kita!"

"Huh? Siapa?"

Tersenyum penuh arti, Sakura berjalan menuju sudut kelas. Rok coklatnya berkibar pelan saat ia melangkah, paha mulusnya sedikit terekspos. Tapi sayang bung, ini masih T-rated. Tolong jangan bayangkan hal yang _iya-iya_. Ini murni deskripsi untuk menambah jumlah _words_.

Di sudut kelas, sosok pemuda berambut _emo _sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di atas meja. Kedua telinganya tersumbat _headphone. _Sakura mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku samping Sasuke. Pelan-pelan, ia menggoyangkan bahu Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Nee, _Sasuke-_kun," _panggil Sakura pelan.

Sasuke mendesis dan perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Melihat Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya tersenyum manis, buru-buru Sasuke bangun dan memasang wajah _cool-_nya seperti biasa.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke-_kun _bawa SLR tidak?" Iya, Sakura memang sengaja mengimut-imutkan suaranya meski wajah sudah imut.

"Sayangnya tidak."

Demi Tuhan! Sasuke ingin _melumat _Haruno Sakura sekarang! Tapi sekali lagi, ini T-_rated, hohoho._

"Sayang _banget." :(_

_Aku juga sayang kamu, kok, Sak. _Itu jawaban Sasuke dalam hati tentu saja. Tak kehabisan akal, Sasuke menyodorkan ponsel dengan layar enam inch kepada Sakura. Layarnya mengkilap, dengan kamera belakang yang bisa diputar ke depan.

"Pakai saja ini, 8 _mega pixel." _

"Wow! _Thankies, _Sasuke-_kun!" _Sakura tersenyum gembira.

Sasuke memang pantas dijuluki "_Big Boss". _Selain karena memang anak bungsu dari _Boss_ besar perusahaan raksasa _Uchiha Company, _Sasuke juga punya segala macam benda mahal seperti _iPad 32 GB, _kamera SLR, handphone canggih, serta tak segan-segan membantu (meski lebih sering mentraktir) teman-teman sekelas jika ada semacam _rencana_ _bersama _seperti makan-makan di restoran _all-you-can-eat _dan sebagainya. Ditambah jika Haruno Sakura yang memberi bujuk rayu.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Sasuke _naksir _Sakura. Tapi, meski banyak kode dan modus menghampiri, Sakura tetap saja _nggak _peka. _:(_

"Kucoba dulu, ya!"

Tanpa beralih tempat, Sakura membuka aplikasi _Camera _di ponsel Sasuke. Ia sudah bergaya imut dan siap memencet tombol untuk mengambil foto saat menyadari _sesuatu._

"Sasuke-_kun _ikut foto, dong!"

Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke untuk mendekat. Terlihat malas memang Sasuke, padahal _mah, _senang dalam hati. Sakura membenarkan posisi kamera ponsel yang bisa diputar ke depan itu dan kembali bergaya imut sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pipinya yang _chubby _menempel di pipi tirus Sasuke.

_Ya, Tuhan. Empuk dan kenyal…._

Itu desahan ambigu Sasuke dalam hati. Tolong sekali lagi, ini T-_rated, _kakak-kakak. Yang dimaksud Sasuke di sini adalah pipi Sakura.

_Klik!_

Foto pertama berhasil diambil. Hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi Sakura tidak terlalu puas melihat Sasuke yang pasang wajah _kayak _biasa, datar dan kalem (padahal sedang mupeng).

"Sasuke-_kun, _senyum dong!" Protes Sakura. "Ayo, sekali lagi!"

Ia memandang kamera sambil tersenyum manis. Sasuke modus merangkul bahu Sakura. Beberapa siulan menggoda dan "_ciyee-ciyee" _melatari mereka.

Sasuke masih tidak bisa senyum. _Amvoon, kokolo Cackey sedang disiksa bebebz Chakuya tapi doi gak sadar :(_

_Klik!_

Sekali lagi gambar diambil, tapi entah kenapa tidak bisa tersimpan. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alis. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Dia butuh menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

"_Insufficient memory?" _Sakura bingung. "_Memory card _Sasuke berapa _giga?" _

"Empat." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kok?" Sakura masih merasa bingung. "Aku cek, ya?"

"Hn."

Sakura keluar dari aplikasi kamera dan mengecek ponsel Sasuke. Ponsel pintar tersebut tidak memiliki aplikasi yang terlalu banyak. Lumrah, bahkan tidak lebih banyak dari aplikasi di ponsel Sakura.

Sakura mengecek _playlist _di aplikasi _mp3 player _Sasuke dan kosong. Sasuke mendengarkan lagu lewat _iPod-_nya, jadi sama sekali tidak ada lagu di ponsel pintar Sasuke.

Jemari Sakura bergerak menuju _'video' _namun tanpa sengaja menyentuh ikon '_pictures'. _

Dan Sakura tak bisa berhenti merona. Tubuhnya kaku, merah padam, dengan debaran yang menggila.

Foto pertama yang keluar merupakan foto dirinya dan Sasuke yang barusan diambil. Foto kedua merupakan foto _dirinya _yang sedang berfoto _selfie _dengan kamera ponsel milik Ino. Dilanjutkan dengan foto-foto _dirinya _yang lain.

Entah sedang tersenyum, tertawa, cemberut, sedih, bahkan foto dirinya yang _sedang berfoto_. Ia terus men_scroll _ke bawah dan menemukan foto dirinya begitu banyak. Bahkan lebih banyak daripada foto diponselnya sendiri. Hampir sekitar seribuan. Dan itu angka yang luar biasa.

Hingga ia tiba di suatu foto, yang entah diambil kapan. Foto itu tak bisa berhenti membuatnya merona merah, amat sangat merah. Di foto itu, Sakura tengah tertidur pulas di atap. Terlihat dengan jelas karena terkena sinar matahari langsung. Yang mengejutkan adalah, Sasuke tengah menciumnya yang sedang tertidur! Sekali lagi, menciumnya! Dan itu ciuman pertamanya!

Astaga!

Sakura masih membeku, _speechless. _Ini… Sasuke? Serius Sasuke nyium dia secara diem-diem dan dipotret?! Asdfghjkl! _Kyaaa!_

Merasa Sakura tak lagi bertanya-tanya, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Sakura yang menunduk, dengan wajah merah padam sambil memegang ponselnya. Jangan-jangan—

Sasuke melirik ponselnya dan langsung merebutnya dari tangan Sakura.

_Pssshh!_

Kontan Sasuke ikut merona. Ia menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Ya ampun! Ia sungguh malu!

_Jadi, itu sebabnya memory card Sasuke penuh hingga tumpah-tumpah. Isinya full Sakura sih, ya. Untung Sakura belum lihat konten di files video Sasuke. Untung saja, ya, Sas. Kalau iya, Sakura bisa lihat—_

—_Sasuke, you da real stalker, Nak :v_

_**OWARI**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OMAKE**_

Entah bagaimana bisa, esoknya Sasuke dan Sakura berangkat sekolah bersama dan saling bergandengan tangan. Entah siapa yang menembak, bagaimana runtutan adegannya, tau-tau mereka memasang status berpacaran di _facebook, twitter, blackberry messenger, _dan akun sosial media yang lain.

_**END**_

_**A/N:**_

_OMAKE MACEM APA ITU ASDFGHJKL?! _

_Udah lama gak nulis (beberapa bulan, lol) malahan nulis fanfic abal begini :'( Yang bener pengen bikin fanfic oneshot rate-M yang temanya agak berat tapi males. Bikin fluffy malah abal begini :'( Yasudahlah._

_Terinsipirasi dari temen cowok (bener-bener temen cowok, sekelas), yang dijuluki "Big Boss" juga karena anak tunggal, kaya, punya segala macem, de-es-be. Bahkan bilang mau ngebiayain stand kelas diacara pensi nanti, lel. Emang gegara bujukan "bribikan"nya sih, lel. _

_Wks, ini murni fiktif yak. Terinspirasi lagi oleh hape saya yang memory-nya udah penuh gegara kebanyakan gambar corethumucoret anime :'( _

_Okay, thank you buat yang mau baca. Semoga kalian suka dan gak ngecewain meski ini abal banget :'(_

_See ya, next time! _

_Review?_

_-Hydrilla :')_


End file.
